


Siren's Song

by oohhhoneyhoney



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Sirens, Toxic Relationship, naive love, unclear ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohhhoneyhoney/pseuds/oohhhoneyhoney
Summary: Roman’s always had an affinity towards those sirens he was warned about. Perhaps dangerously so.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Siren's Song

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Possibly unsyp!Deceit? Could be read as toxic/possessive, possibly toxic relationship, mention of almost drowning, one mention of Remus

The oceans water lulled gently across Roman’s skin. It held quite whispers, drowned out by the sirens song that the merman next to him hummed into his ear.  
The stone pillars near the pair held cracks of age and war. Roman was acutely aware he shouldn’t be able to see these cracks in the pillars. He shouldn’t be able to see at all.  
He shouldn’t be here.  
But here he was, and it wasn’t half bad. Oh, Roman had been warned of sirens and sea monsters all his life, but at this moment all the warnings seemed so far away. So unimportant.

“You’re stupid,” Virgil had said one sunny day, just as he had every day before  
“You’re being rather kind, aren’t you, Panic! at the everywhere?” Roman shot back, just as he had every day before.  
“I really mean it. You know, sirens aren’t known for their courtmanship, Ro”  
Romans head rolled back, “I figured one might take me out to dinner.”  
“Yeah, but you’d probably be the meal. Those little stories of yours aren’t real. You’d have your arm bitten off before you had the chance to flourish your sword,” Virgil rolled his eyes, “Or whatever people like you do,”  
“People like me?”  
“Dumbasses.”

Those creatures of the deep had always fascinated Roman. He could recall the storybooks where the mighty warrior had slain the wretched siren. Later in life, Roman went on to write love stories, where the mighty warrior did not slay the siren, but instead fell in love with it. They would meet at the dock each day and night until the siren convinced his beloved to be with him.  
Funny how that seemed to become a reality for Roman.

Roman left first thing the next morning. The ship was small; only one person needed to man it.

He first saw the creature on his third day at sea. Just a flicker. a flash at the edge of his sight. but it had been there.  
Roman set anchor on the ship.  
The next few days were spent chasing it along the waters. This merman had an advantage, sure. He had lived here. He knew the waters and how to bargain with them. But Roman had a purpose, and he’d sooner die than give that up. It wasn’t long until he jumped into the relentless waters.  
At first it was cold. Of course it was cold. Waves pounded against Roman’s head and the saltwater burned his eyes. His indicators for where to swim were simply the quiet song sung by his siren. It was a beautiful one. Almost like his mother would sing to Roman as a child when he and Remus couldn’t sleep. Roman relaxed in the water.  
Something pulled him down.  
Down, down, down, deeper into the depths until Roman couldn’t tell which direction he was moving anymore.  
And then they stopped.  
Roman’s eyes tried to adjust to the darkness, with little success. His lungs were screaming from the lack of air, headache pounding at this deep of water, and eyes in agony at the burning salt. Hands that were gripped on Roman’s ankles trailed up his body until scaled arms wrapped playfully around his neck. A long, smooth tail curled around Roman as a faint chuckle sounded behind him.  
“Well aren’t you such a treat, darling,” His sultry voice sent a shiver down Roman’s spine. Roman choked. A grin on the siren’s face was replaced with a scowl, “Of course,” He snapped his fingers and the air returned to Roman’s lungs. He looked around in the dim light, provided only by dying plants at their feet. Coiled around him was a man. A fish. Both. Roman stared deeply into him, mismatched eyes staring back. A deep brown clashing with a vibrant yellow, looking through Roman and into his soul.  
He was beautiful.   
“Run before you forget how to.”

“You’re alive?” Virgil had yelled the first day Roman trudged ashore. His eyes held an unsure glaze over them and the smell of fish never really left. A hesitant glaze washed over Roman’s eyes. He seemed less to walk, but instead ramble aimlessly over the land. It was almost haunting to see Roman like this. Virgil stopped walking a moment, “Are you.. alive?”  
“Regretfully.”  
“You’re sounding like–” He paused, “Did you, uh, find a siren?”  
Roman looked up to Virgil, “He let me go.”  
“That’s…” Virgil glanced to the side, unsure exactly what reaction Roman wanted, “Good?”  
“Bad,” He shook his head, “I have to go back to him.”  
Something like horror and awe plastered Virgil’s face. He shook his head violently, “Wh- No! You are /not/ going out there again.”  
Roman responded by turning around and head to the village. Virgil followed after,  
“You’re going to die”

“This is an awful idea, Roman!”

“What if you get hurt? Or drown? You can’t do that to me,”

“Why is this so important to you?”  
“Because I love him!” Roman yelled back to Virgil, just before reaching the market. A hushed whisper fell over both of them.  
“.. He’s a siren! You don’t really lo–”  
A glare shut Virgil up. He couldn’t stop Roman. Virgil winced,  
“I don’t want you to get hurt, Ro.”  
Roman had begun to peruse the marketplace. He gathered a variety of items. Fish, elixirs, all the like. Thirty-two silver coins later he looked back to Virgil,  
“I’m just following my heart.”

A week later Roman sound him again. The siren’s shimmering tail glittering just below the water alerted Roman to stop the ship. He grabbed a small bag and jumped in, waiting to be pulled down. It happened instantaneously.  
The smile that had tugged at Roman’s lips now turned into a grin. The merman snapped a thin veil of air around Roman,  
“Back again, sailor? I could have sworn I would have scared you off,” He mused, wrapping his tail around Roman’s torso. The sailor smiled,  
“With a handsome face like yours? Never,”  
The siren chuckled, “Even still, don’t your people tell stories of how we’ll lure you to your death?”  
“On occasion. Though I never was a fan of those.” Roman shimmied out from the siren’s tail, “I brought you something,” He reached into the soaked bag, pulling out a bundle of fish. The monster’s ears perked up,  
“Oh, those look just ravishing, darling. Though, I’m afraid I don’t eat that kind,”  
“Oh..” Roman looked down, “Then.. what sort of things do you eat?”  
He didn’t answer the question.

It kept happening. Roman would come back days, weeks, after leaving, only to sail off again at dusk. Virgil would try talking him out of it. It never worked.

A month passed.

“You know, I don’t think you ever gave me your name,”  
“You never asked.”  
“I am now, aren’t I?”  
The monster hummed without answer, nearly asleep around Roman’s warmth.

And then another.

“It’s Eden,”  
“Hm?”  
“My name.”  
“I like it. Eden.” Roman smiled.

And another.

“Eden,”  
“Yes, my dear?”  
“How long has it been?”  
Silence,  
“Since I was on the surface? How long?”

Another.

“I think I should go,”  
“Go where?”  
“Home,”  
Eden’s blood froze. His eyes flitted over to Roman.

Another.  
Roman never came back.


End file.
